A mobile terminal that can connect to multiple communication networks is currently in use. For example, it is possible, by use of a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4133596, to cause a client terminal that is connected to a mobile terminal via a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) to connect to another communication network that is different from the wireless LAN via the mobile terminal.